


A King's Memories

by Halloweenlord



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, King centric, King!King AU?, Let's go with that, Magic, Temporary Amnesia, Worldbuilding, belos is a fucking ass, but before Grom, cause he has an open ended backstory, for continuity sake, king has more to him than anyone thinks, this takes place after Understanding Willow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenlord/pseuds/Halloweenlord
Summary: Memories are a hard thing to quantify, their lucid, sometimes half remembered. Sometimes they're seen as dreams.King has been having dreams, of a witch with blonde hair, a fight for a throne and a cage as figures jeer at him.Of course, they must be dreams, not memories.Right?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda eventually, Eda Clawthorne & King, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is a thing, that i'll 'definitely' keep working on
> 
> haha
> 
> anyways, I always wondered what king's backstory would be like, and Tumblr is a goldmine for ideas, so enjoy

**The Demon swung his sword, the House Factrum blade forged so as to easily carve the head off an adult Snaggleback. The Witch, however, managed to point his finger and draw a quick spell circle before The Demon's sword clanged off the conjured shield.**

**“FOOL.” The Demon bellowed, his pitch-black fur rising in his fury.** **_How dare this impudent welch come here? How dare he come on_** **his** **_day, his coronation?_ ** **“WHEN I’M DONE WITH YOU, THE ONLY THING LEFT OFF YOU WILL BE THE BLOODSTAINS ON MY FUR.”**

**The Witch sneered up at him, his short blonde hair blowing in wake of the storm caused by Tempesta. The Demon noted, with a healthy amount of pride, that even with his ridiculous magic, The Witch's face was marred with bruises from the multitude of blows the Demon had managed to land.**

**“And when I’m done with you,” the Witch replied. “All that will be left of you will be-”**

King!

**“Will be-”**

King! Wake up!

 **“All that will be left of you will be-** ”

“Alright you lil’ scamp, if you’re not up in ten seconds, then I’m gonna get Luz to tickle you,” Eda said, and the dream collapsed on itself. As the owner, a child-sized demon with a skull on his face opened a bleary yellow eye and looked up at the witch with a deadpan expression.

“Nyeh, lemme sleep in or I’m gonna,” King’s rant was cut off when Luz skipped into the living room, her Hexside uniform, freshly washed, glowing like a multicolored ball.

“Good morning everybody!” Luz sang, spinning around on one foot in a circle. “This is truly a beautiful day and I’m a happy human!”

“What’s with you?” Eda asked as she scratched the bush of a mane that was her hair. “You’re never this happy, not this early anyway.”

Luz blushed and scratched the back of her head, putting one leg behind the other squatting slightly. “Whaa? Me? Excited?” She heard what she said. “Well, it may be _because_ ,” she paused for emphasis, and King made an annoyed snort as he rolled off the couch with a thump.

“Ow.”

“I have my first secret Azura Book Club with Amity and Willow!” Luz spat out and squealed as she hugged herself. “You don’t know how hard it was to get Willow hooked, but once we got through the first book- which was a chore since I didn't want to spoil anything for Willow."

"Kid," Eda butt in, rubbing her forehead. "The point. Get to it, please."

"Oh, right! So, I'm gonna be a little late coming back here after school, _but_ I am bringing Amity, Gus, and Willow over for a studyover! It's like a sleepover except with studying, so it's more fun that regular studying."

King hissed as he brushed himself and stood up, pointing accusingly at Luz. "But you said we'd watch more of that movie! What was it? Twiblood?"

Luz looked down him, her eyebrows creased as she racked her mind, before gasping softly. "Oh no, King," She scooped him up and looked him in the eye. "I completely forgot, and I'm _so_ , _so_ sorry. I _promise_ I'll make it up to you, I've just been so busy with school, and the club, and, and-"

She was cut off when King tapped her cheek, "It's fine. But you better make it up to me! Your king demands you too!" He huffed, (regally) and folded his arms. "Now can you put me down? I need to feed upon the blood of the innocent."

"Aw," Luz said, her eyes widening and tearing up slightly. "Of course I'll make it up to you! And hey! Since we're studying demons in class, you can even help!"

King's eyes widened and he giddily squirmed in Luz's hand. "Oooh, which dynasty? The Bloodmores? The Von Killings? Oh, please let it be the Drakaina!"

"Uh, you know, I'm a hundred percent sure, but if we are, I'll gladly let you help tutor me, along with the others! Sound fair?"

It really didn't, but for an odd reason, King didn't feel the urge to argue the point, maybe because it was Luz who was asking, or because of his dream, which was so _vivid_ and bright and there. A traitorous part of him wanted to tell Eda, tell someone. But he held back, these were dreams, right? He wasn't a witchling who needed to go crying to their parents if they stubbed their toe! He was a king! And kings didn't need to tell anybody about their problems.

Luz kissed the top of his skull and gently dropped him to his feet. "It was nice to talk, but I'm going to be late if I don't leave now, so I'll see you later." She reached a finger out and scritched him under his chin, making him giggle.

"Stay cute!" she called as she ran out of the house, Eda removing her fingers from her ear. 

"Well that was nauseating," she muttered, "Try not to burn the house while I'm gone"

King chuckled, a little uneasy because of what had happened last time. (And the time before that, and the time before _that_ ) "What? Me? Burning the house down? Never. Well okay, maybe if Hooty gets on my bad side, but that would never happen while you and Luz are inside!"

"Uh-huh," the Owl Lady said, eyes half-lidded. "Sure. Alright listen, I'm gonna be out all day, so do whatever that doesn't involve 'world domination.'"

"Who's going to stop me, huh? The guards?" He cackled as the thought of the incompetent fools that made the Bonesborough chapter of the Emperor's Coven trying to stop him, The King of Dem-.

King bent over suddenly, his head feeling it was splitting open. There was a sense of wrongness, like his King of Demons wasn't his name, it was impersonal, not fitting correctly.

"King?" Eda asked, actually looking concerned for once. 

_King?_ That wasn't his name? It was, it was-

The memory came bubbling up, unbidden. He was from a village, no a city from the Skull? 

"I- I don't think that's my name," The Demon stammered his mind racing as. "My- I think my name is-"

The language of Demons was hard for most people to understand, to Luz, the closest Earth equivalent was Latin, so when Eda heard the unholy mix of pure darkness and metal in a blender, she instinctively backed up.

"Okay, King. Let's calm down now." She was cut off as The Demon opened his mouth, and rolling black smog started billowing out, cloaking the living room.

"My name, if I remember correctly," The Demon murmured in a voice deeper than the abyss, older than time, golden eyes blazing through the dark. "Is not King. My name is Rexas the Brutal. And if you care about your **pathetic mortal life** you will **_GROVEL._ **"

Eda stiffened, her arms locking into place on her sides, knees bending as she kneeled before Rexas.

The Demon General laughed maniacally. He remembered _everything,_ and with his powers, he would rend the mortals of this realm asunder, before taking his rightful place on the throne, and unleashing the hordes of his kin and shape the world in his own image.

In the midst of his demented cackling, he didn't notice Eda slowly stand back up and drew a circle in the air at the vague area where Rexas was, before blasting a Sleep Spell at the demon's head, knocking the laughing warrior out cold. 

"Well," Eda muttered, looking down at the sleeping demon. "That's concerning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word of warning right here, this entire thing is being written on the fly, I have the general outline all planned but the little stuff? that's in flux, so updates will be sporadic (or until I loose inspiration)

When Luz returned to the Owl House after a fulfilling day of school, and a heated yet satisfying debate on whether Azura should be with Hecate, she didn't expect to see her mentor about to sacrifice King to the blood gods of the Boiling Isles.

...

Alright, that wasn't exactly what was happening but seeing Eda crouching in the living room, a piece of chalk in one hand and a dusty book in another, sketching a spell circle with glyphs on the edges with a tied up King in the center didn't give her the most confidence.

"Lemme go!" King demanded, writhing in the hastily tied ropes. "I don't know what I did! Is this because of the cookies? Hooty was the one who ate 'em, not me! I'll steal more!" His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily, tugging at the rope as if it burned.

"Hoot hoot!" Hooty, who had extended his face right next to Luz and watching, hooted. "I did not! _But_ if you really want to know," he turned to Luz. "I did accidentally swallow a fly today and I-"

"That's great Hooty, now can you leave? Please?" Luz told him, rubbing her temple tiredly. It was at this time she was glad that Amity, Willow, and Gus decided to stay back at the library. Apparently, Amity had something she needed to tell them.

Eda didn't even acknowledge King or Hooty. That was alarming, at the very least she would have bopped Hooty over the head, but instead was skimming through the book before making an adjustment to the spell circle.

"Uh, should I be worried? And also, Eda! What are you doing?"

Eda still didn't reply, and Luz was getting worried. Yes, Eda wasn't the most maternal, or ethical, but she wouldn't ignore Luz just because. So Luz did the first thing that came to mind, very slowly, the brown-skinned girl stepped forward towards the couch and reached a finger out to poke her mentor, hoping that Eda wouldn't bite it off. She had said it as a joke but after the whole 'turn into a giant owl demon' fiasco, Luz wasn't taking any chances.

The finger made contact with the side of the Owl Lady's head, and Eda reacted violently. Also, kinda hilariously, if Luz was being honest.

Eda fell over backward, somehow tripping over King, who made an adorable 'weh!', before smacking her head on a cauldron, and rolling towards the door, her lips mouthing silent curses.

_Oh, a mute spell._

Luz stifled her laughter, but at King's request (read: shouted demands) she helped untie the little cutie. She was slightly unnerved, King has sounded genuinely scared about what Eda was doing, and there was something else. King sounded, older? Like he had grown a couple of years while she was away.

Eda groaned again and muttered some not-to-be-repeated-words, and stood up, massaging her scalp. _Ow,_ she mouthed, or at least what Luz got from reading her lips.

"Well, this was almost mentally scarring. So could we get this all, y'know cleaned up? Cause I _really_ don't want to explain to Amity and the others why you're sacrificing King.

Eda looked up at her and blinked slowly, her golden eyes narrowing before they widened in realization. She cast a spell on her head, and there was a loud pop before Eda took a deep breath.

"Hoo, ugh. I hate doing that, ugh." Eda grumbled, rubbing her lower back. "What were you saying kid? I couldn't hear a thing. Silence spells are _fun_ like that."

Luz dropped her bag and laid her hands on her hips. "Eda," she reprimanded, her eyes narrowing. "Why'd you tie King up?” She gasped. “You weren’t planning on chopping him up and selling his parts were you?” Eda had idly mentioned that she could get a fair amount of snails if she ever sold King, not that she would.

Eda scowled, her gold fang glinting in the evening light. "What? No! Well..." She trailed off, appraising King. "I could get a couple snails if I cut his other horn off."

King gasped and clutched onto Luz's leg. "You shall do no such thing! This horn is the only thing that makes me, me!"

"Whoah!" Eda put her hands up in a placating way. "Jus' a joke, I'd never sell you."

King huffed something that sounded like 'except if you lose at Hexes Hold'em' and chose to file _that_ particular remark for another time.

"O _kay_ then," Luz said awkwardly, as she looked between the annoyed demon and the (slightly) apologetic witch. "Can anyone, heck even you Hooty, explain what happened? Quickly?"

"Well, you see,"

"Eda knocked me out cause I apparently-"

"Hoot, I was singing and the bird came towards me and I-"

Luz placed her palms together. pointed her fingers lips and nodded before turning towards Eda. “That was the wrong thing to ask. Eda! How you doing girlfriend? Can I say your nails are looking fierce?”

Eda gave her an unimpressed look, before rolling her eyes and folded her arms. “The deal is this; King’s cursed. Or something.”

_Luz.exe has stopped working_

“What?” She exclaimed, “Who would want to curse lil' old King?”

“And there lies the issue.” Eda said, slipping into her ‘mentor’ voice. “King has some sort of amnesia or is delusional. But what he did this morning,” She trailed off and looked at King, who was clutching Luz’s leg like a socially anxious koala. “Him claiming to be the ‘King of Demons’ is getting closer to being believable.”

“I told you,” King told her, releasing his death grip on Luz’s leg, and with a start, Luz realized that King had drawn blood judging from the throbbing coming from her leg. “I don’t remember what happened this morning! The last thing I remember is Luz leaving and then blacking out. It would help if you actually told me what I did!” He stamped his lil feet, quite adorably, and huffed.

“Well, I was trying to figure out how to bring those memories back, y’know how much trouble I had to go through to get this book? I had to steal it from the library! And,” she turned and gave Luz a stink eye. “That does not leave this house, y’hear that? I am the leader of the Bad Girl Coven and we do _not_ go to libraries.”

Luz debated arguing that libraries were her third favorite place, behind the Boiling Isles and online fanfiction forums, but decided that it would be futile.

“Alright, good to know. Um, Eda. Is King’s… curse, is it dangerous? Will he need a potion like you do?” Luz hoped not. Even if she was taking all nine tracks, potionering, or alchemy as her professor put it, was harder than she thought. Not only did she have to memorize pretty much a grocery list of supplies, but also how they interacted with each other. It was like someone had plopped a periodic table and replaced all the boring stuff with magical boring stuff. It was like a horrid love child of chemistry and baking.

She had mentioned that to Amity, who… didn’t get it, but the ~~cute~~ confused wrinkle of her nose was enough to have Luz kneeling over giggling.

“Don’t think so, if my time spying on the Healing Track taught me anything, jus’ keep him from anything that could trigger his memories.” Eda sighed and popped her back, looking down at the spell circle. “Suppose we gotta clean this up,” Eda mused, “You hungry kid? I think there are a couple of Not-Dogs in the fridge, and since King’ the reason the place is a mess, he can clean it up.”

“Eh? Eda do I have to? I gotta get my demon books and chalkboard! We have to start with the basics! The Nine Houses!”

“The Nine what now?” Luz who was already getting a bucket and mop from the closet asked. Bump had decided that, just so she wouldn’t be horrifically lost, to add Demonics 101 to her schedule. Seeing how almost half of the tracks needed a beginner’s education in demons, it wasn’t the worst suggestion.

King face-palmed and explained, his voice almost giddy with excitement. “The Nine Houses are the core of demonic hierarchy! Well, the ones that can talk and would only eat you if you made them mad. But that’s besides the point! See, each House is responsible for a certain task: House Factrum are in charge of forging and construction, House Floris is in charge of agriculture, and so on.” King made a dismissive wave, “We’ll do the rest when the others come. Just wait until we get to House Bestaria! Haha, they managed to tame a Trimera.” At Luz's amazed, yet confused look, he continued. "It's like a lion, except it has three heads! And breathes fire!"

“Oooh,” Luz breathed, trying to picture the beast. “Well, I am pumped up for this studyover! Can I get a what, what?”

Eda slowly blinked before walking off, either to get away from the overexcited human or to pass out in her nest. What she said next cinched it; "Ugh, why'd I agree to let you do that." Eda grumbled before heading to the kitchen, and silently gestured for Luz to follow.

"Listen, kid, I want you to keep an eye on him during you're whole study thing, blegh. If he starts acting up, _wake me up immediately,_ or if he starts going into a tirade that has a bit too much info let 'im finish, I'm actually curious about his past." Luz nodded, a little hesitantly, and Eda gave a soft smile. "I also left some cookies and those chocolate powder things on the counter if you want 'em. I'm going to go take a nap. Try not, I dunno, make a mess?"

"Oh, uh, thank's Eda. And I will!" Luz said saluting and giving the witch a cheeky grin, Eda gave her a firm nod before walking up the stairs to her room. "So," she turned to King. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am!" King shouted, pumping his fist. "I'm going to fill your brain with knowledge! Tonight, do not call me the King of Demons, call me... Um... the Teacher of Witches!"

"Whoo!" Luz hooted, doing the same and dancing in place. "Let's get this party started! Whoop, whoop!"

There was a muffled thump from above them and Eda's voice came filtering down. "Keep it down, down there!"

Luz stifled a giggle and nodded. "Sorry, Eda!" While King toppled over, causing her to laugh even harder.

* * *

Later that night, King finished his frantic scribblings on the old chalkboard Eda had stolen. "Eh, eh," he panted as he added the final few details of the emblems for House Peperit and House Delphi, a circle with a heart in the center and a crystal ball housing a skeletal figure respectively. 

"There!" He cried triumphantly, the piece of chalk flying out of his hand and hitting a stuffed bunny on the couch and admired his handiwork. All nine House emblems were delicately rendered (as best he could with his stubby fingers) and posted to the board. He hopped off the stack of books he was perched on, and rolled onto the couch, grabbing Francois in one hand before he fell to the floor.

"Luz!" He called, "I'm finished! When are Willow, Gus, and the Cupcake Squasher coming?"

"Espera un minuto!" Luz called back, in, what was it called? Spleenish? "Wait a minute! They'll be here soon, let 'em in, I'm just finishing up the hot chocolate!"

King wiggled happily and stood back up, reaching for one of his books. He had some familiarity with the Nine Houses, but it wouldn't help to have some random facts if the troops started losing focus.

He blinked. Troops? Where did _that_ come from? He blinked again and-

_The smell of blood hit him first, and he relishes in it. He scans the decimated town, its residents, those pathetic witches, heads mounted on pikes, their faces twisted in silent horror. Yet another victory for him, and another piece of territory for the Skull._

_He laughed, a deep booming sound that alerted the rest of his troops, his lieutenant, a rabbit-like demon grinned and slapped a paw on his shoulder. "Another one for the throne, eh Rexas?" And Rexas smiled, knowingly, before clasping his second's wrist and helping him stand._

_"You left their leader alive?" He asked, just to let the new recruits know. Fracois smiled back and nodded, letting Rexas go and giving the general some space._

_Rexes flexed his muscles and with one paw, grabbed Blood Spatter, and hefted the sword from where it was plunged into the ground. He slung the sword over one shoulder and nodded towards Fracois. "Let's make a game outta him. First to break all his ribs wins."_

_And Fracois laughed before-_

"Hoot hoot!" Hooty called, the owl's high pitched, annoying as all the Titan's bones voice piercing through the... dream? Memory? "Your friends are here Luz! Can I tell you about the _crazy_ day I had today?"

If King didn't know better, he could've sworn Luz teleported, seeing how one second she was in the kitchen, the next, kicking the door open and smashing Hooty's face to the side of the house. 

"Ignore him!" The human screamed as she breathed heavily, massaging her leg. "Whoo, wow. Ow. Remind me to never do that again."

There was a short laugh, as the Blight girl entered the Owl House, here teal hair let down and wearing a black short sleeve dress with purple leggings. "Why do _we,_ and I mean me, have to remind you not to do anything stupid?"

A hand came on her shoulder and the familiar glasses that was Willow's came into view. "Hehe. This is _Luz_ , she needs someone to reign her in." She giggled, bringing her hand up to her mouth as Luz smiled good-naturedly while blushing. 

"To be fair," Luz started before the Blight gave her a look. "I just suddenly realized that the hot chocolate is burning, and I'm gonna go... now." She awkwardly backed up, but not before giving King a scratch behind his head.

The two girls entered the living room, and while the Blight stood nervously, Willow made her way to the couch that King was on and offered him a treat, which King devoured, as you do.

"So," Willow started, "Luz mentioned that you're going to help tutor her about demons?" She brushed some hair out of her eyes and looked him up and down. "Not to be rude, but I can't believe someone as young as you could be so," she waved her hands in front of her, "you know, so knowledgeable."

King felt he should be insulted, but the anger that would have dragged him down didn't come. "Well, I am the King of Demons! So it makes sense that I should be able to know about my kind! And I may have," his eyes flicked over to the kitchen where Luz was muttering something and digging through cupboards. "Gone overboard when I first tried teaching her, but we did manage to beat a Strix."

Willow did a double-take, second before Hooty was about to say something before he was kicked open- yet again- and Gus came swaggering in. "A Strix? In Bonesborough?" At King's self-satisfied nod, her face paled. "Should we be worried?"

King waved her concerns off, glancing at Blight trying ~~and mostly failing~~ to do small talk with Gus. "Nah, Strix are losers, 'oh look at me! I'm an owl the size of a wolf.' Bleh, gag me."

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" Luz asked, and King jumped into Willow's arm. She had one eyebrow raised and trying to hold all four cups of hot chocolate. "Is it that time when we had to fight Eda?" Which caused Willow's eyebrows to go further up. Unfortunately, Gus and Amity also heard, Gus' jaw hanging open and Amity giving Luz a concerned look.

"A Strix!" Gus squeaked, his eyes wide and looking side to side as he shivered. "I heard that they drink the bile of witches and use it to curse them! How'd you defeat one? Is it because you used your human mind powers to hypnotize it?"

"Long story," Luz muttered, blushing like no tomorrow, and scratching the back of her head. "And I will tell you it all later, but no we have hot chocolate!" She swung the cups upward, almost but not quite, spilling the drink. Gus' expression brightened and sat down on the couch next to King, one leg over the other.

"Luz," Amity growled in a mom voice. "We're not through talking about this." The human wilted under the Blight girls withering gaze. "But," she finally relented, "Seeing how you need this study session, I'll let it go. For now anyways."

"Yes!" King yelled, popping up to his feet, causing Willow to drop him, falling on his head with a crash. "Ow. But anyways, let's get this knowledge ball rolling!" He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the chalkboard, yanking a book off the pile, the Hexsidians all taking seats on the couch.

"Now, the Nine Houses, can anyone tell me what they are?"

Amity glanced at the others and cleared her throat, and King pointed at her. "Yes you, destroyer of offerings! Tell me, what do you know?"

"Right, well there's House Peperit, House Vatis, House Floris, House-" King cut her off before she could say the rest, and pointed at Gus, who blanched at the sudden intensity in King's eyes. 

"Oh, me? Okay, um, House Umbra, there like the spies of the demon world. House Adeundo who are the chefs?" At King's disbelieving snort, he amended, "They're like potion makers?" 

King nodded and switched his gaze to Willow, who gave a look towards Luz who was in deep compilation as she jotted down the names of the Houses, but it was clear that she was bored. "Oh, and there's House Factrum, who are like the crafters, um House Medicius who are healers, and House Delphi who are scholars? I'm sorry, it's been a while since I've had to recite them."

"S'okay! And just for reference, you forgot one, House Bestaria!" King told her comfortingly, "With so many Houses, it's hard to keep 'em all straight! Does everyone have a way to remember them all? Cause I don't."

Luz's eyes shot open, and she started mouthing to herself, looking back down at her notes. "Does A Blue Fat Frog Vent Properly Mainly Underground? Is that a bit much? It's a little wordy..." 

The others thought it through before King shrugged, "Eh, it'll work for now. Now!" He whipped out a piece of chalk and pointed at the emblem for House Peperit, the circle with a heart in the center. "Let us begin with the highest rank of the hierarchy, House Peperit. Now first, can anyone tell me how demons are made?"

Luz blinked and mouthed ' _made?'_ before Amity, (this Blight was so annoying like that) answered. "Demons are made when they get old and powerful enough that their ichor starts to drip off and form sentience, this property is the basis on how abominations are made. For House Peperit, they help mold the ichor into a shape that the, I guess parent, wants. Of course, not all demons do this, but a large majority do."

King glanced at Luz, her eyes sparkling while she had an expression of disgust, "Ugh, I remember Professor Balgaron talking about ichor, egh," She shuddered, "I never want to touch something like that ever again, it's so sticky and warm, like pudding left in a microwave because you thought that melting it would make hot chocolate." 

"Why?" Amity asked, confusion covering her face, but there was something else, a look of fond exasperation. 

Luz threw her hands into the air, "I was five! And hungry!"

The rest of them laughed at the pout Luz gave, before it broke and she too started laughing.

The rest of the study session went by fairly quickly, though Amity continued to pop in every now and then to add to something to King's lecture. At the end of it, Luz was sweating as she finished up the last of the notes on House Floris' and their

The rest of the study session went by fairly quickly, though Amity continued to pop in every now and then to add something to King's lecture. At the end of it, Luz was sweating as she finished up the last of the notes on House Floris' and their plant magic. “Whew, that was intense, and here I thought it was going to be like that time you were going to teach me about ‘Smoochie-Pie the Sweetie Baby’” She snorted and ran the pencil through her hair, not noticing the three other witches stiffening up.

Amity reacted first, reaching to grab Luz and bring her right up to her face. “We do _not_ talk about Smoochie- Pie the Sweetie Baby. Do you understand?” The Blight girl growled as Gus brought the hood of his shirt up and started rocking in place. “You have no idea what she is capable of. Do you even know what she does?”

“No,” Luz said, slightly worried by the look in Amity’s eyes. 

“Oh, oh!” King cried, hopping up and down as he waved an arm. “Pick me! Pick me!”

Amity ignored him and looked Luz directly in her eyes. “She uses witches as Palismans Luz, literally stabbing a sharpened branch through their feet to power her own dark abilities.”

“Alright, alright,” Willow said as she came up to the two witches, “Smoochie- Pie hasn’t been seen in over a hundred years, she’s probably dead, hopefully.” She smiled reassuringly. “My dads say she’s just a story, like the Brutal General.”

"The who the what now?" Luz asked, gently taking Amity's hands off of her. _But was still holding them_ King thought idly, swishing his tail in annoyance. 

"The Brutal General is an old folktale," Gus explained popping up next to King and shoving past him to kneel with the others. "Apparently it's supposed to be a recounting of the only survivor of one for attacks on a town, back when the Emperor Belos wasn't emperor and hadn't united the Isles yet."

Amity gave a sad smile and turned to face Willow, "I remember you used to be so scared of the story, every time we went to the library and the Bard Coven witch started telling it you would run off to the bathroom, and I had to get you."

Willow gave a sad sigh before smiling at Amity. "I don't remember the exact story, you might Amity, but the plot is that the Brutal General came to a town and demanded an offering or else he and his army would come the next day and tear the town down. The survivor refused and the General made good on his word and destroyed the town, killing everyone except the hero." Willow shuddered. "There are four whole pages detailing exactly he did to the town

Something bubbled inside King's stomach, and he clutched his head, the cold bone helping center his mind. That was wrong. That wasn't what happened. And the Brutal General was real, he was, wasn't he?

He could hold back anymore, "The Brutal General is real!" He shouted, startling the teenagers. "And he only attacked those towns because they were attacking demon settlements! Back in those days, the _**pathetic witches wanted more and more land even though the demons had given them**_ plenty!"

Amity blinked and stood up, hands on her hips. "And where is your proof you little fuzzball? Last I checked the only one old enough to remember the Old Days was the Emperor himself." 

King's arms folded inward. "Well, I, erm, y'see." He stammered, his headache growing worse, he felt like his fur was melting, or churning. "Um," Inspiration struck. "The library! Yes! House Delphi must have a book that details the General! If he waged war on witches than his name surely must be in the history books!"

Amity huffed, her face stoney as she scrutinized King, before Luz's hand made it soften. "I guess we can go see tomorrow. I can ask Professor Balgaron to let me have access to his private library." 

"Hahaha!" King laughed. "You shall see that I, the King of Demons was right! As I always am!"

"Hoot!" Hooty called out, and pretty much everyone (including Eda who was passed out) scowled. "When have you ever been right before?"

"Shut up Hooty!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, to anyone who was disapointed that I didn't expand of the out Houses, well one I didn't want this to be a full exposition dump, and two a lot of the stuff isn't fully fleshed out
> 
> if anyone's wondering, the hierarchy goes as follows: House Peperit, Umbra, Vatis, Delphi, Factrum, Adeundo, Bestaria and Floris
> 
> thx! and leave comments and theories!
> 
> -Lord of Halloween


	3. Chapter 3

Luz chewed her nails, as Eda steered Owlbert towards Hexside, her stomach churning. King was still passed out in her backpack, his snores, which once sounded like a kitten purring now sounded like a wood chipper. He was heavier too, forcing Luz to use her (nonexistent) muscles to lift him for early morning kissies.

Eda’s eyes were locked forward, not paying attention to anything else. Her hair whipping in the early morning air, once the others had left, and King passed out from drinking way too much hot chocolate, Luz had quickly filled her in on everything that had happened the night before, how King knew much, much more than he really should have, and then there was his sudden change in his voice, it kept switching between his usual squeak to a much deeper growl. 

" **Nyeh** ," the little demon growled, Luz's bag shaking with the vibration of his yawn. " **Where are we goin** g?" He scrambled at the zipper and tried to open it. " **Why** am **I in** your bag? Lemme out!" He started clawing at the side, letting out small snarls and yips as he tried to get out.

"Uh, Eda?" Luz called out scared that if King managed to get out, he'd be uncontrollable, a very bad idea this high up. Eda glanced back for a quick second before setting the staff into a steep descent, both King and Luz letting out yelps as the turbulence nearly made Luz fall off.

With all the poise and grace of a superhero landing, the staff slammed into the ground in front of Hexside, startling a couple of students who were walking in, who let out screams before noticing who it was and promptly continued what they were doing.

Willow, who was standing off to the side talking to Gus, had fallen to the ground, her glasses askew and hair mussed up. "Luz? What the?"

Luz gave a wide smile and waved enthusiastically, "Hey guys! What a way to start a day, isn't it?"

Gus blinked slowly before he gave a grin and thumb's up. "That was awesome! 10 out of 10! Would recommend that again!"

"Heh, yeah, probably not," Luz replied, who still had a death grip on the staff, even as Eda tried to pull it out. "I think that traumatized me."

" **Let me out! The King of Demons** ** _Orders_** **you too! This bag of holding can not hold the** true majesty that is me!" King screamed, resuming his frantic clawing, and Luz was very glad she had asked Amity to take her books just in case. There were a couple of confused glances at her, but seeing how a.) she was a human taking all nine tracks, and b.) Luz, no one gave it a passing thought, 

Honestly, it would hurt more if someone, say Boscha, decided to point it out. She kept a firm grip on the bag, trying to block out the animalistic sounds King was letting out. "Um, where's Amity? Or Viney? Or someone who knows how to deal with a tiny angry baby, whoah!" She was cut off as a claw pierced through her bag, another thing she hadn't noticed was that King's fur was getting more matted and unruly, and his claws were becoming more of a danger than they should have been.

Willow and Gus both yelped as Luz dropped the bag, and a very angry, and much bigger King came crawling out. Where he was once an ankle heigh best boi, came a (still) ankle-high best boi, except with broader shoulders, much shaggier fur, and a longer tail. King hadn't even noticed the change, and even Luz had missed some of them until Eda pointed them out- which was worse? King becoming a violent beast, or Eda being the sane one?

King growled as he stood upright, pointing at Willow and Gus, " **You there! Bow to your..** king?" He stumbled, his fur slowly smoothing and claws retracting. He put his hands to his head and groaned, so pitifully that Luz's heart broke in half once and then again. She rushed toward the demon, and cradled him, "Está bien, it's okay. I'm here." 

"It _hurts,"_ King moaned, "Why does it hurt?"

"I don't know, but I know Viney would love to help you! And she will, Beast-Keeping and Healing! She's like a magical vet for lil cuties like you!" She brought King's stomach to her face and started blowing raspberries, something that always cheered him up.

Apparently, King didn’t want to be cuddled, because at that moment King's eyes flew open. " **Do not treat me like I am a** child!" He screamed and started kicking and thrashing in her arms. Luz managed to pull her face back just in ti-

And in the split second, Luz saw King's eyes, glowing in a dark golden light, but the worst part was that King didn't recognize her, and then it happened. King was thrashing, his claws lengthening, and Luz's face was _just_ too close and, 

King.

Slashed.

At.

Her.

Face.

"Ah!" Luz yelped, dropping King, and clutching her face, the blood warm against her fingers. She was lucky, King had slashed her cheek and not her eye. "Ow, ow, ow," she chanted, her tears blurring her vision. She could hear Gus yelling at King and Willow yelling at Gus to stop yelling.

She felt Eda's cold palm cupping her face, "Oof, it's not too bad, at the very least you'll get a kickass scar." She chuckled and drew a spell circle before pressing it to her face, the burning sensation fading to cool relief.

"How could you King? I thought you liked Luz!" Gus was yelling and Luz quickly wiped her tears away just in time to see King, tear stains running down his skull mask.

“Uh, uh,” King stammered, fiddling with his claws, he made caught Luz’s eyes and, “Wah!” He cried as he took off running on all fours into Hexside, faster than anyone could even react.

“King!” Luz cried only for the bell- which she had appropriately named Screamy- screamed signaling the start of the school day. Luz caught one last glance of King’s dark fur before he was lost in the sea of bodies.

“Oh no, oh no no no no no. This is bad, this bad.” An amnesic demon who was having mood swings that could rival even the most hormonal teen, stuck in a school with said hormonal teens, and (probably) getting mistaken for a lost Beast Keeping Track pet, and with the way he was acting, anyone who decided to baby him would risk getting mauled. 

“Well,” Eda said, smacking her lips. “I better get going, seeyalaterornotifyougetdetention!” She called as Owlbert rose into the air and the witch and her staff left, leaving a panicking human and two, less panicked but freaked out, witches.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. All I gotta do is find Viney, and have her help. She has to be able to help!” She turned to Willow and Gus. “Right?”

* * *

“Sorry Luz,” Viney said as she tickled her locker open. “I can’t help.” The tall witch gave a sad smile to Luz. “It’s just I have a test in Beast-Keeping and Healing, and I need to help Barcus with his fleas.”

Luz gave a shaky laugh and waved aside her excuse. “I-It’s fine, just if you see King, come and find me. He’s going through some stuff and I’m afraid he’s gonna get hurt.”

Viney smiled and gave her thumb’s up, before laying a hand on her shoulder. “Listen, I’ve been where you are. You know how many times I’ve lost Puddles here? And he’s a griffin! So if anyone can find your pet before he gets hurt, it’s me.”

Viney laughed before turning left to head to class leaving Luz standing in the halls. “But he’s not a pet.” And there lay the issue, didn’t it? She had always treated King like a pet, or really like a little kid. King _had_ enjoyed the attention, but did he really want to be treated like that every minute of every day? 

The sick feeling her stomach intensified, and when Screamy yelled for last-minute arrivals to class, Luz made her decision.

 _King, I’m so sorry._ She hastily thought as she scribbled a note. _But I don’t think you want to see me. At least not for a little while._ With a sad flourish, Luz spun in a circle, before- There. A trash can near the teachers' lounge, hopefully, filled with leftover donuts and apple blood. Luz slapped the note there before sprinting off to Beginners Construction. She hoped that King would be fine.

* * *

King was not fine.

After he scratched Luz. (By the Titan, he had hurt her?) The only place his scattered mind could take him to was a trash can. 

“Where demons who hurt their friends go.” He muttered as he tried to wipe a streak of blood from his claws. Without much luck seeing how the can was empty, and two, King wanted the blood to stay. He hated it. One part wanted to relish in the fact he had spilled blood, but it was Luz’s.

Luz who listened to him. **Luz who was another person who treated him like a _child_** ** _._ **

King clutched his head and moaned again, feeling it throb. His fur was feeling constraining, and he had trouble breathing. He wanted to go find Luz, find her a curl up in her lap and apologize and apologize until Luz picked him up and covered him in kisses and his chest was warm.

"But Luz doesn't want me anymore," King whispered sadly, digging his claws deeper into his fur. And he couldn't blame-

His head pounded and-

**Witches. Kill the witches. Rip and tear until it's done.**

He clutched his head, feeling nauseous, something was working its way up his throat, and King gagged before an oily something started dripping out. King let out a scream as more of the goop started pouring out, a literal waterfall of pure darkness. It was stuck to his fur, he tried and failed to close his mouth, and when the goop stopped flowing, he was sitting in a pool of black ooze.

“I deserve this,” King said to himself, trying to scootch away from a particularly wet patch. Oddly, he felt better, like the black stuff helped purge the sickness from his body. But now he was starving. 

King rammed the side of the bin, tipping it over with a loud crash and scurried out, shaking the goop out of his fur and stretched, his muscles loosening up and a spring in his step.

“Ew!” A voice cried from behind him, and King turned to see a teenage triclops with peachy skin and magenta hair tied into a bun. "What is that thing?" The girl was pointing straight at him, a look of pure disgust in all of her eyes.

"Eh? It is I, The King of Demons! I am looking for my second, Luz the Human!"

"Ugh, so you're the human's little pet?" The triclops- Boka? Boscha- muttered, looking him up and down. "A dirty thing for a stupid round ear."

Anger surged through King's body and he pointed at the girl. "You take that back! Luz is not stupid!" His whole body was tingling, his fur starting to rise. " ** _Apologize._** " He Commanded, the word sounding right on his tongue. He was in control and this **Witch** wasn't.

Only it didn't work. The triclops raised one eyebrow before an evil smirk took over her face. "Hmm, wonder how much your human will beg to have you back." The smile grew cold as the triclops drew a spell circle and King's feet left the ground.

"Heh? Lemme down! I **_Dem_** and that you do! Your king is not to be ignored!"

Boscha continued to ignore him, pulling out her scroll and starting to snap photos as he floated, smirking and giggling the whole while. King starting getting nauseous again, he was starting to turn head over heels and something was starting to come back up his throat. He looked down at the halls and saw he was drooling that same oily substance, his mouth was closed, so where was it coming from? He felt around his face and felt his nose was dripping.

"Egh," Boscha said, grimacing at the macabre display. "A disgusting pet for a weirdo like that human." She drew another spell circle and opened a door that led to an empty classroom. "Beasts should be locked up in cages, try not to wreck too much stuff." She laughed before throwing him in, King letting out a scream as he smashed into a desk.

The door closed with a slam, leaving King alone in a dark ~~cage~~ room. He was ~~panicking~~ fine, after all, he could just open the door and head out, right? He tried the doorknob and very quickly realized Boscha had locked it.

~~Stuck in a cage, chained to the floor. The scars from the last experiment his jailer did, not healed yet.~~

King clutched his head, feeling it pound. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a couple of deep breaths, he opened them and-

**The cage is damp, his stomach rumbles. He had lost track when he was fed last, and he wishes for death but knows that his jailer would never allow it. The chains are chafing his skin, and he contemplates trying to choke himself. It would be useless, he thinks, the chain is too short, and He would only punish him further after he healed him.**

**A rivulet of water trickles down, splattering against the open wounds on his neck, he shivers as he tries to adjust to a more comfortable position.**

**The door to his personal hell opens, the sudden light causing him to wince and instinctively backs up.**

**"Now, now," the figure admonishes, coming closer, pulling out a crooked dagger. "You know what happens if you struggle. I need your ichor as it is, so no games."**

**Rexas growled, hating how pathetic he was right now. Strength **flowed** through his veins and he stumbled to his feet, baring his fangs. "You will not get away with this." He hisses, the name of his captor escaping him. "Once the other eight Lords learn of your transgressions, they'll have your head. You want the full might of the Nine Houses baring down on you and your kin? The demons were part of the Isles long before you Witches came!"**

**The dagger shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. A part of him wants to say his captor did some of that Witch magic and made it hurt more. ~~More likely, his core was shutting down~~**

**Ichor and magic spilled out, a torrent of what made a demon a demon rushed out, and Rexas howled in pain, as the dagger dug deeper still.**

* * *

It was almost lunch and neither Viney or any other of the former Detention Track members, or Willow, Gus or Amity had seen heads or tail of King, and Luz was trying very hard not to panic. And failing, like, half of the school could tell something was bothering her. Her hair was a mess, and she had nearly blown up the Potions classroom ten times- rather than her usual three, so when Amity grabbed the back of her uniform's hood and pulled her backward, Luz couldn't fault her for the look of concern. 

"Luz," Amity breathed looking her up and down, noting how unruly her hair was, and the multiple burns littering her uniform. "Are okay? I hear from Skara that your pet scratched you, really, how do you deal with that little demon?"

Luz frowned and hugged herself, she had noticed that a lot of students had thought King was a pet, and it, _annoyed_ her. Which was crazy cause she never got annoyed, but when really, really thought about it, only Eda referred to King as a person and not some sort of animal that she had.

"-uz?" Amity asked, and Luz jolted back into the present, noticing that the teal haired girl had an old book tucked under her elbow. "You with me? I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think your pet was-"

"He's not a pet," Luz muttered, feeling irrationally angry. "King is a person, a very cute, very adorable person that just so happens to look like a plushie, and you just want to snuggle with him while you're reading and-" Luz blinked looking at the confused expression on Amity's face. "Ehem, the point is, please don't call him a pet, that's why he scratched me, and frankly," Luz ran a finger over her healed cheek. "I don't blame him that much. But enough about that! What's up with you? And that creepy book you have. Is it a book on magic, does it scream if you turn to the wrong page?"

Amity pulled the book out and flipped to a bookmarked page, muttering as she did; "Technically this a book on magical weapons, Professor Balgaron didn't want me to take his copy of Boiling Isles; A History, but as I was reading, I found something interesting." She flipped the book around and showed Luz.

There, painted in intricate detail was a great sword, its handle sticking out of the ground and it's blade stabbed into the dirt. It was a rusty brown, more like dried blood really, with runes adorning the blade, running all the way down to the handle- the hilt is she remembered her books correctly. There was a quick blurb underneath the picture and she quickly skimmed through it. 

_Shown above; the sword, Blood Spatter, owned by General Rexas the Brutal of House Peperit, the youngest demon general to ever gain the rank, and one of the only of this House to ever join the King's Army._ _Blood Spatter was forged by the apprentice of the Demon Lord of House Factrum, Apprentice-_

 _"_ Wait," Luz asked, looking back up at Amity, "is this Hephaestus or...?"

Amity glanced at the book, "No, it's Hephestos."

Luz decided to file her question if the Greek gods were named after demons or if it was the other way around.

 _Blood Spatter was forged by the apprentice of the Demon Lord of House Factrum, Apprentice Hephestos, who was an ally to Rexas before and during the Demon-Witch War._ _It was said that Hephestos enchanted the metal that made Blood Spatter fiercely loyal towards his wielder and made it to able to be summoned back to Rexas._ _Unfortunately, seeing how during the time Blood Spatter was used, King Wulfbane had fallen ill, and General Rexas had decided it was the recent Witch delegates that had infected him._ _Rexas had gone on a rampage, mustering up his troops and slaughtering witch towns on the Skull, reports from the only survivor one of such attack had thought Rexas final count was up to 6 dozen towns and nearly nine hundred dead._

_His bloody reign was cut short when King Wulfbane died and through the Titan Cycle, Rexas was chosen as the new King._

That was where the blurb ended on that page, and Luz flipped it, to see a, whoa, what? It looked like King, except much, much bigger. He looked almost identical to his current self, except with thicker fur around his neck and a longer tail. His arms were honestly steel bars, and his distinctive skull, which had both horns intact and another pair of eyes behind the first glaring at her, _Above, General Rexas of House Peperit, after his recent promotion. According to the now Lord Hephestos, the King hated having to be painted, and such t_ _here are no paintings of General Rexas, that is until Lady Asphodel managed to get him drunk enough to freeze his pose for this painting._

Luz slowly pulled the book down and glanced at Amity, who was nodding slowly. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. The story did mention that 'The General raised a hand, and blood spatter came down.' Seeing how his sword is named Blood Spatter," Amity trailed off. 

"What?" Luz muttered, the whole King actually being a king still going through her mind. But it wasn't King, was it? It was Rexas, which rolled off the tongue better. "If King, er, Rexas is a king then why does he look so different? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Luz, are you serious?" Amity laughed a little condescendingly. "That little furball? A king? Ha, he probably snuck into Professor Balgaron's office and read this, or even, he found a copy of the book and read it."

Luz flipped the book back towards Amity and showed her the picture of Rexas. "How do you explain the similarity? Please, Amity. Look at him, this guy looks like a bigger version of King! And you said House Peperit help make demons!"

"Yes, but House Peperit demons mainly look more," Amity struggled for the word. "Humanoid. More pleasing to the eye, and certainly not," she gestured vaguely at the picture of Rexas. "That looks like an Unhoused," At Luz's confused expression, she explained, "A demon that isn't in one of the Nine Houses."

Luz had to admit that made sense, the Unhoused made up a bulk of the demonic world, demons who didn't a House ability, and from what she saw of Peperit demons, they looked much prettier. 

"At the very least," Luz said her mind racing. Rexas was suffering from some sort of memory loss but was it from something similar to the Inner Willow, or like Eda's curse? "Can you help me find him? I have an idea."

Amity didn't say anything for a while, and Luz decided to let her muse it over and ran over to find Willow and Gus, filling them quickly on the whole 'King actually being a king, and his name wasn't King it was Rexas, and to not call him a pet or treat him like one.' 

The three of them exited the lunchroom, Willow and Gus both sporting looks of worry. Amity was still standing by the door, "I'm in." she said simply. Luz nodded grimly, a small smile on her face. 

"Wait here," She told them. "I need to grab those memory tweezers, King, ugh, Rexas, is having trouble remembering, but he's getting some stuff back, and me and Eda are worried he's going to hurt himself or," She rubbed her cheek again. "Someone he cares about."

"Should we split up?" Willow asked and Luz shook her head. "I really think we should all be together. If King goes full demon mode, we're gonna need all of our magical power on hand." Luz flashed a couple of cards, half inscribed with the light glyph and the other half with the ice glyph. "Shouldn't be that hard to find him."

At that very second, there was a scream of pure pain and rage, and even if it was a completely different voice than what she knew, Luz knew in her heart, that it was King. "Imma coming King!" She yelled, starting to sprint towards the yell. "Hold on my lil' bebé!"

* * *

Rexas smashed his head into the side of the classroom, and-

**His captor took a step backwards, dodging Rexas' blows. "Lemme out you fool! Or I will end you, and spill your blood upon the River Spine!"**

**His captor said nothing, instead calmly stepping around his punches, before drawing a spell circle, it glowed golden before he slammed it into Rexas' chest. The pain he felt was indescribable, like pure lightning flowing into his body and he felt his core vibrate; like it was close to shattering. He let out a roar of pain and fell to the floor, blood trickling out open wounds.**

**He remembered the words of his army, he found his footing and stood uneasily. "Never die easy." He breathed, and for some reason, the chains fell off of him, his House abilities coming to center. Bone shards erupted from his arms and settled comfortably into place.**

**The jailor didn't respond but instead snapped his finger and a portal appeared by him and a little witchling came floating out her hair fiery orange. He placed the dagger by her throat. "Settle down then, your majesty." He spat. "Or else she'll be a fine addition to my menagerie."**

**Rexas howled in outrage, before lowering his head, the skull that was fused to his head giving him the power of the First Titan. He charged at his captor, and this time he could see him clearly, a golden mask, two upturned horns.**

**Rexas slammed into him, and it really shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. His captor dissolved in a stream of light, the little witchling dropping from his grasp, and as Rexas ran over, she changed. Red hair turned brown, and the look of pain on her face changed to concern**

"-exas?" She said, and Rexas opened his eyes to see Luz looking down at him, a look of worry spread across her face. 

Rexas smiled and reached a hand to stroke the cheek he had slashed her with, "Yeah," he breathed. "That's me." And then the feeling of falling back into darkness overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so fucking hard to write, let me tell you, this is by far the longest chapter i had personally ever wrote, and so if the quality drops blame that
> 
> anyways... we finally get confirmation on who king is! Rexas the Brutal, sounds pretty nice don't it?
> 
> anyways like always give me kudos and comment about your theories
> 
> \- Lord of Halloween


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter just to segway into the more angsty stuff

"Uh-huh," Viney muttered as she poked at the unconscious demon, a comically large jewelers glass over one eye. "I think that's the worst of the damage healed, hey! Luz! You can come over now."

Luz stopped chewing her nails and turned to the older witch. "Is it bad? Does he need some sort of magical remedy that requires some sort of quest to the far reaches of the Isle?"

Viney blinked, "Um, no. Looks like his core was starting to shut down. All he needs is some bed rest, a couple of stabilization potions, and maybe a House Peperit demon to take a look at it. Your lucky, any longer with a fractured core and he wouldn't have been around for much longer." She rubbed King's skull, a thoughtful on her face. "Though I'm not sure what's up with the skull, my scans say it's fused with his head, but he already has a basic skull design made... hmm." Viney shrugged, and Luz couldn't blame her, kicking open a door to the Secret Room of Shortcuts, startling the Beast-Keeping and Healing Track witch and having her take care of King, ugh, Rexas.

And the little demon needed help; when Willow managed to get the door to the locked classroom open, she found ~~King~~ Rexas half-conscious, lying in a pool of his own blood? And when she tried picking him up, he started melting in her arms.

Luz was worried that King wouldn't make it, but Viney had somehow stabilized his core- whatever that was- and healed a couple of his worse wounds.

"I can take him back to class with me," Viney told her as she stroked Rexas' fur. "Or if you want I can tell Bump you had an emergency and needed to go home."

"You'd do that for me?" Luz breathed before she wrapped Viney up in a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm not sure if I want to leave, Eda wouldn't want to pick me up just for this," She lay a hand over Rexas chest, feeling it rise and fall. "Even if she acts like she doesn't care about this little cutie."

Viney smiled before she opened a door behind her. "Lemme go grab those stabilization potions I was talking about, I'll be back in two swings of a hellhound's tail." She gave a friendly wink towards Luz before she left, leaving Luz alone with Rexas.

"You'll be okay me little bebé," she whispered. 

"Is he going to be okay?" A voice asked, and Luz turned and opened a door that led to a hallway where Amity, Gus, and Willow were standing.

"Yeah, Viney said she needed to get a couple of stabilizing potions, for his heart or something." Luz scratched her head before snapping her fingers. "His core, wherever that is."

"Ooh," Amity said, trading a concerned look with Willow. "Those types of potions are usually for witches who try to do other types of magic even with their seal on. And there's something wrong with his core? Jeez, do you know what happened to him?"

Luz shrugged, wiping some snot off from her nose. "Don't know, from what Viney said he had smashed his face into a wall or something, hard enough to break his nose." She winced at the thought, hating how much pain Rexas would've been in. And where was she? Hiding from him.

Gus gasped and reached out for a hug, which Luz accepted. She laid her head on Gus' head, tears running down her face. The hug felt good, but it felt half-hearted, and Luz felt that the Illusion Track boy didn't fully understand why she felt so strongly about it.

"Hey, Amity?" Luz asked, the words muffled by the hair in her mouth. "I have a quick question, what exactly is a demon 'core'? I don't remember ever hearing about it in class."

"Uh," stammered, her eyes shut as she tried to think. "Well, a core is, it's basically, the best way to describe it is." Amity was stammering now, trying to find the right words.

"Oh for the Emperor's sake!" Gus yelled, arms going up, nearly hitting Luz. "Core's are basically what keeps a demon's ichor together, it acts like a heart/bile sac." He folded his arms and turned away from Luz. 

Luz blinked before reaching out to touch the young witch's shoulder, only Viney to come crashing in- literally.

"Oof, ow. Yeah, don't come rushing at once to help." She snarked as her griffin, Puddles came bounding in and she used him to prop herself up. "Alright, Barcus could only muster up six of these bad boys, give King one today if he wakes up. If he doesn't, give it to him tomorrow and keep giving it for a week." Viney gave a small smile to Luz and handed her a box filled with six glowing purple bottles. "Try to get him to eat something, he's an Unhoused so he'll need some protein, I recommend some ruffler and bogworm stew." She chuckles, and ruffles Puddles' feathers. "This ball of feathers caught a cold a couple years back, could only eat that, made the whole house smell horrible, but it made him feel better, so pros and cons."

Luz took the potions, a grateful smile across her face before she looked down and stroked Rexas' face. "You'll be alright little guy, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks neck* well these four chapters were something, how I managed to churn 10k words in almost two weeks is impressive, updates might be a little slow, I've been staying up to write, and my sleep schedule is not the best.
> 
> Thx
> 
> \- The Lord of Halloween


End file.
